With the advent of technology, a number of applications, for example Yahoo! Video facilitate users to upload and play video files. Such video files may be slideshow video files or non slideshow video files. A slideshow video file is a presentation of a series of photographic slides. A non-slideshow video file is a real video file captured with a video file recorder. A user having an account with a particular website can upload as many video files as the user desires. The video files are tagged with keywords which in turn help in searching the video files. The user can key in a keyword and search for desired video files. However, the video files resulting from the search can include both slideshow video files and non-slideshow video files. In current scenario the user needs to manually identify non-slideshow video files or slideshow video files and search. This process is tedious and time consuming. Further, the identification of video files as slideshow video files and non-slideshow video files becomes unmanageable when thousands of video files are involved.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient technique for detecting relevant video files.